1. Field of the Invention
A coin control mechanism for use in combination with a dispensing device. The mechanism includes a totalizer having at least two possible positions to allow the dispensing device to open when any one of at least two different cumulative values of coins are inserted therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,461 (Friedman et al, 1986) discloses a coin control mechanism with a totalizer means and a pair of slotted rings. However, the Friedman totalizer comprises a first dog, rotatably connected to a lever, a ratchet wheel which has one tooth that is higher than others, and a stop mechanism to abut against the higher tooth to stop the ratchet wheel from rotating. These elements are structurally different from the present invention and interact in a different manner in to changing the dispensing (activation) position of the totalizer. In addition, the present invention incorporates fewer mechanical parts to perform similar functions, those functions being the ability to quickly change the dispenser positions of the totalizer and the activation of the coin control mechanism to allow access to the dispensing machine.